When The Light And Dark Meet
by king.jason7
Summary: Well this is a true story Emma is the light and Micah is the dark lots of dirty things here because I'm a pervert. Lol please read this amazing story.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time there was a middle school named Castle Dome and there were lots of children one of them was a boy named Jason who was friends with 2 girls named Emma and Alex. Now most of this will be based on Jason's Pov. It's first going to start during lunch on 03/21/17.

 **-Jason**

 **"** Shit I'm sooo fucking tired. Ima go inside the cafeteria" thought Jason. Once I was inside I saw Emma at a table with 2 of her friends. "Hahahah, I'm going to scare her!" So I walked over I put my fingers and mouth in a shush motion and a tazed her. "Holy shi..." "Jason!" Cried Emma. "Hahahahahah" I said. Then she's was like "I need to tell you something" I be like "Hell na ur gonna taze me." "I'm not ok?" "Fine!" I replied. So she came up to me and whispered in my ear "Austin was listening to Work From Home by Fifth Harmony and it was funny, oh and Micah likes me" I was surprised and said "Boi does he really? And that's my song only I can "dance" to it. "Yea he does" said Emma.

 **GUESS WHAT I DID AFTER SHE TOLD ME! Hahahah read the next chapter to find out. *Squeal* lol**


	2. How they go out

**-Jason**

Omg! "U wanna go out with Micah? Yes ok!"I ran over to Micah not giving Emma a chance to say anything and said "Heyy who ya like boi?" He looked nervous and said "Uh no one." I was like "Uh huh and btw Emma is asking u out so yes or no?" He looked so surprised and said "Idk" so I was like "Ok I'll tel her u said no" I started walking back to Emma when I heard him say "No no no no no, tell her I said...yes" "Ok!" So I ran back to Emma's table and said "He said Yes!" "Nooo why did u have to ruin my life?!" "Idk" I said. So I walked over to a table where Jeanyne and her friends were sitting. **(Now I know I've told ppl I hated Jeanyne because she was dating my bitch ass crush and she was annoying but she told me that she was gonna break up with Jaydon so maybe I'll forgive her?).** I said "Did u know Emma and Micah are dating and heyyyyy wanna annoy someone?" "WHAT?!" They all said simultaneously. "Nothing I may have said that Emma and Micah are dating and I'm not lying." They looked at me in surprise turned around to face Emma and yelled "Emma!" She looked at me and immediately had a face of _pure_ hatred because I had a smirk on my face. She walked over here and said "I hate u" "I hate u too." I said.

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? Wait to find out.**


	3. Real Shit Happens

**Shit im soo tired and I'll try to write these chapters as fast as possible.**

 **-Jason**

"I'm tired" Emma started walking towards me and I walked the other way then I realized shit she's gonna chase me. So we walked around the table and I kept going away until I made a run for the cafeteria doors and ran outside. Emma started following me.

She caught up to me and grabbed me arm. My friend Alexandra (Alex)tried to set me free and we kept struggling and kicking and hitting each other we even went to the field and some ppl walked up to us and said "Emma u like Micah?" "No!" She yelled back. "Yes she does! They're dating and she's gonna fuck him with a strap-on!" I said. "Oooooh" the football players said and Emma kicked me. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Finally more of my friends came over and set me free from her grasp.

I ran to the tables outside and started hiding in the crowd. I hid behind Jeanyne and her friends she's like "Why r u running and sweating?" "Cause Emma is gonna kill me and I need water brb" I replied in a raspy voice. Alex caught up to me and I went to the Water Fountains and drunk a TON of water. "Guard me" I said in between breaths. "Ok" she said. When I was done I noticed my arms hurt so I rolled up the sleeves to my black sweater and I saw that my arms were ALL RED! So when I finished looking at my arms I walked back to Jeanyne and she was talking with Jaydon. (Aka Jaydon is my crush). So I just stood from a distance and then the bell rang and I ran to class.

I went inside and started writing the first chapter of this fanfic. The the bell rang and I had to go to my next class I started walking and Emma was there with Jeanyne behind her she started to run and I said "Jeanyne help meee!" So Jeanyne grabbed Emma and held her back while I ran past her to go to my next class. "Thank u!" I yelled. So I went to math class blah blah blah all u need to know is Mrs. Plasterer is a bitch ass pussy. So then the bell rang and I went to yearbook. I FUCKING HATED THAT CLASS. Mrs. Morse was a bitch ass pussy too. So then the bell rang and I went home.

 **What happens next? Wait to find out.**


	4. My emotions out of control

**-Jason**

The next day I came to fucking hell (school) I came to iTeam a before-school class and I started writing this fanfic when the bell rang I looked at the time and school had started it was 8:00. Shit, 30 more minutes so class starts. So I packed up my stuff and went outside the classroom to my right was the cafeteria. To my right were the tables and in front of me, super far away, was the library. So I waked over there and waited outside. I was waiting for Jeanyne and her friends. ( **I was mad at her but she was gonna break up with Jaydon so I was happy and wanted to be friends again.)** When she got here we all talked and laughed, and the I remembered...

"Oh shit I have to hide from Emma! OH FUCK we start with 3RD period today, I hate science now! I said. "Can u help me?" I asked Jeanyne

"Sure" she said "I guess" So we moved to a different place and then Jaydon came. I got really nervous and then I saw him open his backpack and brought out a bag of Takis and he started to give them to Jeanyne, but she walked away in the crowd of her friends. I saw Jaydon's facial expression change. A look I knew too well because I've had it before. A look of hurt and embarrassment.

"HERE!" He yelled. He tried to give them to her and she didn't grab them. So he threw them and she caught them. Jaydon yelled something that sounded like "I still owe you!" Then he left.

I was like "Jeanyne ur fucked up he gave u TAKIS and ur gonna break up with him. Lol just kidding BREAK up with him." She looked sooo embarrassed. Then the bell rang for 3rd Period.

We we stood in the halls and I was hiding behind Jeanyne from Emma. She didn't see me but then I remembered "I sit next to Emma!" I whispered in Jeanyne's ear. She gave me a look that said "I feel sorry for u." So the class passed by and Emma didn't kill me she just hit me and kicked me a couple times. When we were about to leave I sat at Jeanyne's table because I didn't want to be with Emma. She looked at me and said "What's wrong?" "Nothing" I replied. "Jason I know u. U have that look on your face and I know you're sad." Shit I thought.

"It's just..." I began. "I don't know if you should break up with him because when he's with you he's happy. You're everything of what I couldn't be with Jaydon."

And at that the bell rang and I ran out the door. So the day passed by and lunch came. Then it was time for 5th period and I emailed Jeanyne "R u going to break up with him?!" She didn't reply so I waited for 1st period and Jeanyne came cause she had my class next. "Jeanyne r u going to break up with Jaydon?!" I yelled. She said "No"

"Why?!" I screamed "I hate u!" And then I left. They day passed by and pretty soon school ended. So I did the usual I packed my stuff up and went to the sign in front of my school because I waited there for my mom to pick me up. I put on _It Ain't Me_ by _Kygo Ft. Selena Gomez._ I started singing and almost cried because I could relate to the song so badly. Then I put _Same Old Love_ by _Selena Gomez._ I loved that song. The street was next to the Otondo sign and the buses always passed by. So the buses came. My friends rolled down the window and they sent me peace signs and waved hi. They also gave me hearts with their hands. I gave all of them back. I loved my friends. Then _Good For You_ also by Selena Gomez. I know why so many Selena songs? **(Because she is amazing and if u say anything otherwise I'll shove a gun up your ass).** I was just so emotional and Good For You had the seductive voice and sound and the fact that I could sing it perfectly was amazing. Then all the buses passed by and my mom finally came.


End file.
